User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my wikigrid to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Question If an image has been watermarked: "Copyright Do not distribute" that means I can't upload it, dosen't it? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Tehcnically, no. However, technically, we can claim Fair Use under U.S. Copyright Law and upload it anyway, although maybe you shouldn't do this since we don't restrict usage of copyrighted images (like Wikipedia does). I might be able to give you a better answer if you provide me with a link to the image in question. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.sciance7.com/COMPUTERmodel4up.html - look near the bottom of the page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. Technically, you can upload them here, but I wouldn't, since there was a specific request not to, they're not from an official Nintendo source, and they have a rather obtrusive logo/watermark on them. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK then, I wont bother. Shame though, they were good renders. Thanks for the advice. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blasted licensing! Arrgghh, I cannot seem to get these image licenses correct. I went and reread the images policy, and I believe I (somewhat) understand. Fanart should be tagged as such, and all non-fan-made, Metroid related pictures are under fairuse. There is also a rule against duplicate images. Is this all correct? Wonderwalrus 11:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, that's all correct. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Forums Verification Hello, I would like to be verified on the new forums, my username is the same as it is here, Mochtroidprime1045. Mochtroidprime1045 11:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Verification process complete - you are now marked on the forums as a verified Wikitroid user. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling Hi. I'd just like to state that I have been the only admin patrolling lately. No one else is taking the initiative to do it. You wonder why my patrol count is overly high... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry about that. I just looked in the User creation log and saw that there was accounts that were welcomed that never edited so I got kinda carried away ^^""" I won't happen again. — SaradominO o (talk) 07:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, don't worry about it, I was just curious why you did it. Not sure how those got missed in the first place, probably because there were no admins around at the time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RfA vote Bah, I was twelve minutes too slow. I went and checked through his contribs in the middle of the edit, so I had to rewrite stuff. But it doesn't matter either way. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Lava Hello Fastlizard4 Not to be nit-picky or anything, but shouldn't the lava article be re-named magma, since technically most of the molten rock encountered in Metroid is subterrenean? Wonderwalrus 01:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Even though in reality, its magma, it is always refered to in the games as lava. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Begs the question, if it is subterranean but still in contact with air, what is it called? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply What else could I have said in my deletions? Sure, it was rash, but it was finally over, and that's why. As for the deletion template, I changed it to remove a red link, because I didn't know of any other way to get rid of it. And can we please stop yelling at RBX for everything he does? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I will stop yelling at you when you start thinking about what you're doing before you do it. Did you not consider that the red link was there for a reason? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Isn't there an alternate solution? The link is on the template itself, and I'm not talking about the link that's made when you put it on a page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Way to dodge a point. And, oh no! There's going to be a few more non-article redlinks on Special:WantedPages! What a big deal! Well, it's not a big deal, so, well, deal with it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't care if it's not a big deal, why can't you let me get rid of the link somehow? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's not a big deal. That's why. If you keep on pushing this, I'm going to desysop and probably ban you. I've had quite enough of your red link antics. Got it? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 00:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ULF Worthy? Do you think a ULF page of that Metroid: Other M creature that I just uploaded necessary? I didn't want to make the page 'cause I don't know if it's really necessary since everyone seems to be annoyed by the amount of ULF pages. To me it looks like a Space Pirate from Prime 1, but that's very unlikely. Although, since it has machinery on him, it also indicates that it has some sort of high intelligence. Dr.Pancake 07:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, why did you undo what I wrote on the ULF 28 page? Its actually true. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv0XjakwMRk&feature=player_embedded :Assuming that you mean File:Cryosphere_creature.PNG, you could if you want. I see no real reason not to, because the game comes out in less than 10 days, and once it does, we can go through and clear out what we don't need and expand what we do need. Also, while your edit may have been true, it violated the POV Policy, and although now I think I know what you were trying to say, I wasn't sure what you were trying to say when I patrolled the edit, so I undid it. If you reword it properly, though (see the POV Policy), you can readd it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You have also made me quite angry at you, but you shouldn't even be surprised. I'm not surprised that this happened. Oh, and why didn't you order him to remove his ADMIN? badge? And why isn't he in the same situation as me? I think he needs to suffer similar punishment. As for my status as admin, i don't even care anymore. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) RFC-? howdy sorry to bother you, but I was recently reading around on talk pages, and the terms RFC and Rollback are mildly confusing me. Would you do me the grand service of explaining them? Wonderwalrus 02:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hello there. RfC (the "f" is usually left lower case) stands for R'equests '''f'or 'C'omment, which means many things on different sites, but here it refers to our process for changing policies and things like that. For example, an RfC was used to decide what should happen to all of those "cameo and crossover" articles that have since been mostly deleted. You can see all of our RfCs, both current and previous, here. :Rollback is a term that describes a restricted ability that administrators and approved users have on the wiki. It's essentially an extra button that they see when they view an edit which allows them to instantly revert it if it's vandalism. You can get more details about rollback and here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signatures On the contrary, I might have to decline. Why? Because it represents myself, AND I do work on other Wikipedia pages (and neither complained). Should resizing it be more better? :Also, if they can't read the bolded black, isn't highlighting a better option? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777'Shadows guide me...'] 01:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) (RE) Nope. No scan feature. Got the official Nintendo guide. Expect possible bad translations by Nintendo America. But I stand by that it is Kihunters. Extraxi 05:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, that works. I noticed, though, that you've kinda jumped in a little too quickly, and there are a few issues with the recent edits you've made. First and foremost is that you should thread talk pages by using sections, and not leaving messages in a random section on a talk page. You might also want to go through the editing tutorial, the editing cheatsheet, the wikimarkup guide, and our simplified Manual of Style (or Wikipedia's more comprehensive Manual of Style). Also, when resolving unknown names, remove the name from the template. You also need to be more careful when editing; for example, the trivia section edit here (line 12), and could you explain to me why you removed all those categories in the same edit? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I just hit Post a Comment up top. I don't remember that edit, I've been whizzing through them, and I decided to clean up the template at the end, which I'm doing now. I mostly just wanted to put up all the names immediately and trim down on excessive amounts of categories by simply putting them all together in a Beastiary. Extraxi 05:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Bestiary makes some categories redundant, but not all of them. Remember to think when editing; in this case, "Does the Other M Bestiary category encompass the categories I'm removing?" In this case, it doesn't for any, because you haven't subcategorized the bestiary category. Also, remember to bold the subject's name in the introductory paragraph of an article. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's fine. I'm sure someone will correct it. There've been two editors following me through my entire renaming spree, correcting as I went. They weren't bothered by the categories, so I didn't think much of it. Anywho, I'm done except the two robots simply known as Guard Bots. You think I should just make a page referring to them as that, or just leave it as is? Extraxi 05:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC)